


All I Want For Christmas

by Joolzmp7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Santa, Sherlock Being Considerate, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get involved in the Secret Santa draw which Greg is running at Scotland Yard and the gifts that John and Greg receive reveal some secret desires that neither knew the other had which leads to fun on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

All I Want For Christmas 

By Joolz

 

It was three weeks before Christmas and the cases had been coming thick and fast. Sherlock was hyper and his energy, as always, seemed endless; John was pretty much exhausted from trying to keep up with him; and poor Greg was absolutely knackered from chasing after them both, mopping up the messes and filling in the endless paperwork required to keep his bosses off his back.

Greg looked over to John who was just sighing and getting out of his seat again, too soon after having only just sat down in it, to follow Sherlock’s rapidly departing figure.

“I was going to suggest a pub night to unwind, but at this stage, I don’t know if I could stand up long enough to even prop up the bar.”

“I know what you mean. I’m hoping he’s in a hurry to get home and not to dash off somewhere else because I don’t know if I could take one more chase right now. Shall we call a rain check and try tomorrow night instead?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow at 8 down the Feathers, unless His Lordship finds some other way of distracting us.”

“You’re on.”

John raised his fingers in a half wave and was off, trying to catch up with Sherlock before he left without him yet again. Greg turned back to his paperwork with a deep sigh and set himself to explaining in official jargon how exactly Sherlock had performed his usual miracle and solved the case.

~*~

The next evening, only half an hour later than anticipated (thanks to Sherlock absolutely having to find the paperwork for the Randall case which John had made the obviously unforgivable error of moving when he had tidied the living room earlier) found John and Greg settling in to their usual booth where they had a good view of the football match on the telly to watch whilst they had their first pint.

"Did you manage to get some proper sleep last night? You must have been there long after we left doing your paperwork."

"I had to stay about another two hours to finish up then I left quickly before I got collared for anything else. I had a manky sandwich from the canteen whilst I was working and when I got home I just fell straight into bed. You couldn't have been in much better condition, could you?"

"Well, when we left Sherlock insisted on going to speak to a few of his Homeless Network to check in then I dragged him into a cab with me and took him home. When he eventually stops he just crashes out - I'm sure you've seen what he's like - so I wanted to make sure he was home when he did that. He must have been really running on fumes this time because we'd no sooner got through the door then he went to nose-dive on to the sofa. I managed to swing him round and aim him at his bed instead and he slept almost eighteen hours before waking up starving. We had a takeaway and he wanted to go over an old case so I left pretty soon after before he could decide there was something he needed to look into otherwise I'd never have got here."

"I'm certainly glad you did."

John smiled and lifted his pint. "Me too. Cheers. Want another?"

"Mmm, please."

They downed their pints and John went up to get some more. They watched the match for a while with just some general chat then things moved on to discussions of Christmas.

"Are you going to your sister's for Christmas or staying home with Sherlock?"

"Sherlock was told, in no uncertain terms, that Mycroft was coming to collect him to take him to see Mummy this year as he had endeavoured to miss the previous two years and she had issued an ultimatum. I don't think even he can get out of this one so he'll be away on Christmas Day."

"So, your sister then?"

John pulled a face. "She did invite me but she and Clara have been making tentative steps towards reconciliation and I don't think I really want to impose on what could be a special day together for them so I think I'll just stay home."

"Well, you're welcome to join me if you want to. I'll be on my own this year, too. Got my final divorce papers through last week."

"Aw mate, I'm sorry. You should have said, we could have gone out for a pint."

"I did intend to but then we got swamped with all those cases and haven't really had a minute free."

John raised his glass. "Here's to the single life, then."

Greg grimaced. "I guess so. Can't say I'm looking forward to having to start dating again."

"You never know, there could be someone out there just waiting for you."

"As if!" Greg got up to get another drink and missed the wistful look on John's face as he watched him go.

After they'd finished that pint and moved on to the last one of the evening, the game was drawing to a close.

"Were you serious before?"

"About what?"

"When you said I could join you for Christmas?"

"Oh yeah, of course, it would be nice to have some company. I had even considered putting myself down to work so that I wouldn't have to sit in on my own all day."

"Well, if you're sure, I would like to come then please."

"Yeah, that'd be great actually."

"Okay, do you want me to come early and help with the cooking and everything?"

"I always used to be the one who did Christmas dinner anyway, so I'm a dab hand at that. Thanks though; maybe you could bring the dessert?"

"Sure. Is there anything you do or don't like?"

"No, I'll pretty much eat anything. How 'bout you?"

"Me, too. I'm used to having whatever I can get, whenever I can get it from my army days which has stood me in good stead for life with Sherlock. I have to grab anything at any time when he's on a case."

"Shall we say about midday at mine, then? That should give us time to eat before we watch Her Maj."

"Sounds good. Speaking of the Queen, did I tell you about the time we went to the Palace and I asked Sherlock if we were there to see the Queen and then Mycroft walked in and Sherlock said 'Apparently yes'." John chuckled, "You should have seen his face."

Greg joined in; he had had to cope with Mycroft on several occasions in his dealings with Sherlock and could well imagine how he would have taken that.

"Of course, it didn't help that Sherlock was sat there naked except for a sheet at the time, but would you expect anything less?"

They were still laughing as they parted ways, getting cabs in different directions and making their way home; both happy in the knowledge that they would be spending Christmas together, though neither was thinking the other thought it was for the same reason as they did themselves.

~*~

Sherlock and John were called back to the Yard two days later to go over some details they had included in their statements for the last investigation. Sally was shaking a pot under Greg's nose as they walked in.

"Come on, boss, you can have first pick."

"What is he being made to pick?"

"Oh, is it a Secret Santa? We used to do those in the army as it was always hard to get hold of many presents."

"That would make sense. Would you like to join ours, you two are here nearly as much as we are?"

"Boss!"

"What? Do you have some kind of objection to raise, Sergeant Donovan?" Greg glared at her and she firmly closed her lips around the snarky comment that was just desperate to escape. He had had a word with her only the day before about her attitude to the other pair - well, mainly to Sherlock, of course - and she had agreed to attempt to hold her tongue. John had had a similar word with Sherlock and he and Greg were hoping for an amicable détente - well, amicable was taking the hope a little too far; resigned and begrudged silence maybe.

"Of course not, I'll just go and get two more slips to add in before we start."

John leaned in to explain the process of a Secret Santa to Sherlock who was still looking rather blank.

"I have no wish to join in such a banal and juvenile activity so don't..."

"Sherlock!" John frowned at him and Sherlock heaved a mighty sigh.

"Fine."

Sally returned with their names added in to the pot and went over to give Greg the first pick. He pulled out a name and Sherlock observed a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips so he was obviously pleased with the person he had got. Sally held it up for John next and this time the minor flaring of his nostrils demonstrated to Sherlock that he wasn't enamoured with his choice, though he was sure no-one else would have noted the micro-expression as John smiled benignly straight afterwards. He was certain he knew which name each of them had received, though he kept that information to himself.

Sherlock's own turn followed and he quickly reached in, eager to be done with this ridiculous routine. Maybe he would be able to palm his purchase off onto John. He pulled out a name and smiled to himself as he realised he wouldn't need to bother John at all, he knew exactly what he would do for this person. As unfortunately sentimental as it would turn out to be, it would hopefully ease the situation all round.

Sally chose a name and then went out to pass it around to the rest of the office, leaving them in peace to amend their statements as necessary.

As they made their way out of the building, Sherlock turned to John as he held up his arm to call a taxi.

"I wouldn't waste time worrying about whatever you get for Anderson; maybe you could get him a Junior Forensics Kit that would be about on his level or maybe some new deodorant that Sally can use when she comes over."

John laughed. "They're both good ideas. How did you know I got Anderson though?"

Sherlock merely raised his eyebrow and smiled at John.

"Do you know who got me as well, then?"

"Of course."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well it depends whether you wish to adhere to the strict code of secrecy you implied was inherent in this ritual."

"I guess, as long as it isn't Sally or Anderson it won't be too bad."

"It is neither of those and is, in fact, someone from whom you would wish to receive a present."

"Oh, really. Well, I'm sure I'd be happy to get a gift off anyone." John blushed and looked away, his manner denying the 'anyone' comment blatantly as far as Sherlock was concerned.

~*~

The next time they were called in to the station John asked if Sherlock had his present ready and was given a white envelope with Greg Lestrade written on it and underneath it said ‘Not to be opened until after Christmas Day dinner’ in block writing, very unlike Sherlock’s usual scrawl to disguise it.

“You got Greg, did you? What is it, then?”

“Obviously. I can’t divulge that information now as I was told it had to be a surprise gift but as you are spending Christmas Day with him I’m sure you’ll find out in due course.”

“It’s not just some insults you’ve written or money because you couldn’t be bothered to shop, is it?”

“I’m sure Lestrade will value the contents very highly. You can inform me of his reaction afterwards, if you are concerned.”

“I’m not concerned.” John frowned but took hold of the envelope and put it in his bag alongside his present for Anderson. He’d decided to follow Sherlock’s suggestion and get him a Junior Fingerprint Kit as a joke and a coffee mug which would be a little more useful.

When they got to the Yard John put their things in a sack by the tree which had been set up near Greg’s office and steered Sherlock quickly away from it before he deduced what all the presents were and recited it out to anyone standing near.

They were going to pass out the presents on Wednesday evening which was when the detectives had their Christmas party so John accepted the invitation that he and Sherlock would attend even if he had to drag Sherlock in himself.

~*~

Luckily they got a case off the website not long after this invitation so Sherlock was satisfactorily distracted for the next two days as they had to travel to a country manor house as part of the investigation and when they got back in to Paddington station, and hailed a cab John directed it to Scotland Yard instead of going home.

They arrived not long before Father Christmas, whom, it turned out, was Greg all dressed up, complete with full beard and a pillow tied round his waist. He had the sack on his back and he stopped next to the Christmas Tree to unload his presents to each person in turn. He called out the names as he came to them and Sherlock and John both laughed when they saw Anderson open his fingerprint kit.

Sherlock had to fake a smile when he was given another deerstalker hat, this time with antlers attached, but nothing would convince him to put it on and John didn’t force the issue, knowing it had been hard enough for him last time when he’d been given a plain one to wear at the press conference.

Most of the others had been done by the time it got to John’s turn and they weren’t paying quite as much attention so he went up to Santa and winked at him. 

“Hi Santa, do I have to sit on your knee first?” 

“Um… that… that’s only for good little boys.”

“Oh, I can be very good, Santa.”

If anything, it appeared that Santa looked even ruddier than he had before with his bright red cheeks blushing brightly. John took mercy on him and collecting his present and went back over to Sherlock allowing Greg to catch his breath and take his own present out of the sack which was the last one. He looked at the writing on the envelope, not recognising it but he shrugged his shoulders and put it in his pocket before heading off to change into his normal clothes for the rest of the party as he was practically melting in this outfit. That was certainly what he said all evening if anyone asked him why his cheeks were so red.

~*~

By the time Christmas Day came round Greg was feeling quite nervous. He had been up early and had prepped everything ready for the meal and the turkey and roasted accompaniments were already cooking. He'd told John to come round about midday to give them time to have a drink before dinner would be ready and it was nearly that now so he put the rest of the veg on and perched on the edge of the sofa tapping his fingers against his leg. He'd put some Christmas music on as background and he hummed along as he waited.

He leapt up as soon as he heard the doorbell and was straight down the hall to the front door, swinging it wide and grinning at the sight of John on his doorstep.

"John. Great to see you. Come in." Greg shook John's hand and led him inside.

"Hi Greg. Mmm, something smells lovely." He handed Greg his coat and presented a bag with two Tupperware containers, a bottle of wine and a six pack of beer. Mrs Hudson has sent us some of her mince pies which are completely to die for and I've made a little strawberry flan for dessert - well, I say made; it's a flan base I bought and mixed up some Angel Delight as a filling with some fresh strawberries on top. Not exactly haute cuisine but about up to my limits of culinary skill I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"Well, there was no way I'd be up to the challenge of a Christmas pudding but I did want to have at least made part of it as you're doing everything else."

Greg smiled as John blushed slightly. "It's fine, you didn't have to but it's really good of you and it'll probably be better to have something light to finish off with after a full dinner. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes please."

"Shall we have beer now and then the wine with dinner? Thanks for that by the way."

"Least I could do. Yes, that sounds good, thanks."

"It shouldn't be too much longer 'til everything is ready. Do you want to sit in here while I'm popping in and out or you can keep me company in the kitchen whilst I finish off, if you'd prefer?"

"Well, if it wouldn't put you off then, yes, I'd rather stay with you, thanks. We were always barred from the kitchen at home because Mum would be rushing around getting everything served and ready and didn't want to be bothered."

"Oh, I don't mind being watched, I enjoy cooking. Come on through."

Greg put the flan and the wine in the fridge to chill for later and poured them a beer each. John sat on a stool at the kitchen island and watched as Greg checked the oven. The turkey was already out resting and he'd turned the oven up to crisp up the roast potatoes, parsnips, stuffing balls and pigs in blankets.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Would you like to put your surgical skills to the test and carve the turkey?"

"Of course, I'm very handy with a knife, I'll have you know."

"I'm sure you're very handy with lots of things."

John blushed, but when Greg grinned at him, he winked back, "I certainly am. I'll give you a demonstration later, if you like." This time it was Greg's turn to blush as John chuckled.

Greg gave him the carving set and John proceeded to show that he was indeed very skilled. Greg watched the strong, precise movements of John’s hands for a moment then abruptly turned back to the oven. He stood for a moment to catch his breath before he mentally shook himself and carried on to drain the vegetables and take everything out of the oven.

Soon everything was set out in serving dishes and he and John carried it to the table. They both helped themselves to what they wanted and Greg poured out the wine. John raised his glass.

“Here’s to an excellent meal from an excellent chef. Cheers.”

Greg dropped his eyes then looked up again and grinned, “And to excellent company with whom it may be enjoyed. Cheers.”

They clinked glasses then tucked in to their dinner. Greg really was a good cook and everything was done to perfection. They both had second helpings and thoroughly enjoyed their meal.

“Well, that was absolutely delicious. My compliments to the chef.”

“Thank you, kind sir; it wasn’t half bad, if I do say so myself. Would you like some dessert now or keep it ‘til a bit later.”

“I think I’m too full to even contemplate dessert at the moment so later is fine, thanks. Now if the chef would like to go and have a rest, I’ll gladly do the washing up before we sit down for the afternoon.”

“I’d be happy to accept your help but it’ll be quicker if we do it together and I won’t sit down until you do, too, so shall we get it all out of the way and then we have the rest of the day free.”

They did the washing and drying and put the kitchen and dining room back to rights before they settled down to switch on the telly at 3 o’clock to watch the Queen’s speech. It was something that John had always done when he was over in Afghanistan and it brought back memories of Christmas’s spent with comrades, all thinking of home.

When they had finished, Greg reached over and picked up an envelope off the table. 

“I guess it’s time to open this then.”

“Oh, is that your Secret Santa present; I saw you pocket it at the party. What do you think it is?”

“It says I had to wait until after Christmas dinner before I could open it, so now seems the optimum time to find out.”

Greg carefully unsealed the envelope and took out a single, folded sheet of A4 paper. He opened it up and John was surprised to see him blushing as he read it. It obviously didn’t contain a present so John was curious to know what it said as Sherlock had told him that Greg would value the information.

“Um… John..., can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. What is it; what does it say?”

“The present you got from the Secret Santa thing – you wouldn’t happen to be wearing it, would you?”

It was John’s turn to redden and stutter this time. “Well, um… yes, actually, I am. How do you know that?”

Greg passed John the letter and he read it. 'He likes you as much as you like him so the pair of you need to stop wasting time and just get together already. If you need any more convincing why don't you ask him if he's wearing the silk boxer shorts you no doubt bought him for his Secret Santa present. Sentiment - honestly!'

"Well..., that's..., isn't it?"

"John, do you... is any of this true?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question."

"Ok, cards on the table. It's true from my end at least. I do like you; have done for months now, in fact, but I thought you were 'not gay' so I haven't said anything."

"It turns out that the 'not gay' thing isn't quite as true as I once thought, although I would probably clarify it as being bi not gay as I do still find women attractive. It's just that I haven't been out with any of them for a long time now as someone else has been taking up my thoughts."

"It seems Sherlock has seen through us both, then. How could he know that I would buy you silk boxers though, or that you'd wear them, for that matter?"

"Well, I'm wearing them because Sherlock guessed who each person was picking out at the draw. He didn't give me a specific name but he did say that the person who got my name was someone I would like to receive a present from and you were the only person about whom that would be true so I figured it was you and I have them on today because I liked the idea of wearing something you had bought me."

Greg looked down at his lap and a smile twitched his lip as he raised his eyes and looked across at John.

"As to how he knew what you'd buy, I have no idea; how does he know any of things he knows? He observes as he likes to say. Why did you buy them, out of interest?"

"When I saw I'd pulled your name out I really wanted you to have something that I had bought especially; something that I could imagine you wearing, all silky and soft, and know that I had put those on you, even if you didn't know yourself. Guess that backfired."

"I don't think any part of this is a backfire. I think we've been blindly missing the signs from each other all this time and, as Sherlock says, we should stop wasting time and just get together already - if you're still interested, that is?"

"Oh, I'm interested, believe me. Why don't you come over here and I can show you just how interested?"

John shuffled along the sofa, until his knees were pressing against Greg's leg. Greg put his hand on John’s thigh and squeezed gently. He smiled at John and leant forward and John did the same, pressing their lips together softly in a first kiss. Greg’s hand tensed on John’s leg and John raised his hand to touch Greg’s cheek, holding him still whilst he kissed him again and again. John’s tongue flicked out and stroked across Greg’s lower lip and Greg willingly opened up to him, moaning lightly as John slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss and allowing them to get their first proper taste of each other.

Greg’s other hand settled itself in John’s hair, stroking through the short strands, pulling slightly each time they groaned into each other’s mouths, both of them enjoying the delicious, drugging kisses. Greg sucked John’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it and as John gasped and his head fell back. Greg took full advantage to trace the length of his neck, alternating between lips, teeth and tongue, getting a deep groan from John as he reached the skin behind his ear and followed it down to the crook of his neck.

John pulled away, frowning, as he wanted to taste Greg’s neck, too, but was unable to reciprocate from the sideways angle he was at. Greg leant back, wondering why the kissing had stopped and John made the most of the space in front of him and swivelled around, swinging his leg over Greg’s hips and settling himself in his lap. They both moaned as their hardened shafts pressed against each other for the first time. Greg pulled John’s hips down hard as he pushed up, starting off a smooth rhythm of rubbing themselves together.

“Oh God, yes; that’s it.”

“Can I touch you?”

“If you don’t do it pretty soon, these beautiful new boxers of mine may end up spoiled.”

“Yes, please, I want to see them on you. It’s all I’ve been able to picture for days.”

John leant back to give Greg more room and he unfastened John’s belt and unzipped his trousers, pulling the material aside to show the red silk underneath. His fingers slid over the silk, tracing the shape of John’s very erect cock underneath. Greg pushed the material down and took John into his hand, revelling in the deep moan he drew from John’s throat as his fingers touched the hot skin for the first time. He stroked up and down, his finger sliding in the droplets pooled in the slit. He brought his finger up to his mouth and made a show of poking his tongue out, slowly dragging his finger along the surface before sucking hard around it, cleaning it thoroughly as John’s jaw dropped open, his eyes wide as he watched Greg’s finger slipping in and out.

Greg grinned at him. “You know, I actually bought two pairs of those boxer shorts because I wanted to know how they would feel on you when I imagined it and there might perhaps be an off chance that I may have put them on today, knowing that I would be seeing you.”

John didn’t need a second telling; his fingers were instantly on Greg’s trousers, unfastening them and sliding against the soft green silk which matched his own. He circled his thumb around the head, feeling the damp patch where the pre-come had already leaked through the tented material. He ran his fingers across the top edge and slipped them underneath, taking hold of the hard shaft and easing the material back so that the head slid free from the silk, visible at last to John’s sight.

John pushed his hips forward and thrust up against Greg so that their cocks pressed together and the feeling of skin against skin was blissful to them both, bringing groans to their lips. Greg reached up wanting to capture those lips again, needing to feel John all around him. John put his hand around both shafts from one side and Greg did the same from the opposite side so they were fully encapsulated. They rubbed against each other, getting faster on each pass, the heads bumping and sliding together in the leaking fluid.

It didn’t take much longer until John was panting into Greg’s mouth.

“Oh fuck… gonna come… too good.”

“Yes, John, me too. Let me feel it. Come on.”

John leant his forehead against Greg and it only took three more strokes to send him over the edge. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Greg, but he had to close them for a moment as he revelled in the feelings shooting through him. Greg loved the look on John’s face and he bit his lip as he felt his own orgasm sweeping over him. He called John’s name and John’s eyes snapped back open to watch Greg. As Greg gave a deep sigh, John took that abused lip into his own mouth, sucking on it hard, teasing Greg through the last few pulses of his release.

John slumped forward so that he was lying against Greg, his head resting in the crook of Greg’s neck. He pressed slow, soft kisses to the skin, not wanting to lose the closeness they had just found as they both recovered. When John felt Greg kissing his ear he sat up and smiled at him. Greg stretched his arm to the side table where there was a convenient box of tissues and they cleaned themselves up and tucked themselves away.

John climbed off Greg’s lap and sat down beside him. Greg slid his arm behind John and John snuggled into the space, resting his head against Greg’s shoulder.

“Well, I think we can say those silk boxers were a rousing success.”

Greg laughed. “Best thing I ever bought.”

“I feel bad now that I didn’t actually get you anything.”

“We didn’t say we were getting presents so don’t feel bad. You only got those because they were from the Yard thing. Plus you brought plenty of things with you which count as gifts so don’t worry.”

“I suppose so. Maybe next time we’ll do it properly.”

“Next time?”

John tried to back up, “Oh, was this just a one-time thing? That’s fine, by the way.”

“No, no, certainly not if I have any say in the matter. It was just a nice surprise to hear you say that, too.”

“Now that I have you, there’s no way I’m letting you go.”

Greg grinned, “I feel the same way. I’ve waited a long time for this and it turns out that all I want for Christmas is you.”

John laughed, “That has got to be the corniest line going, but I have to admit it’s the sweetest I’ve heard in a long time and I feel that way too.”

Greg pulled John close and kissed his lips as they were raised to reach him and they eased back into the corner of the sofa, sharing lazy kisses between bouts of watching the Christmas fare on the telly. They were both in agreement, when Greg kissed John on the nose and looked deep into his eyes, and added, “Best. Christmas. Ever.”

~*~


End file.
